


A Poetic Boner Fic

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [14]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rhyme Sex, Rhyming, boner fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr challenge accepted from dottierthanthou to write a rhyming ichabbieboner fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poetic Boner Fic

It was the same every day. There was just no getting away from the loveliness of her shape that made his whole body ache. Today was exactly the same; Ichabod had to run and hide his shame of the evidence of his desire to be trapped beneath and inside her. It was a simple touch that set him ablaze; there was something sultry in her gaze as she ran her small hand across his chest to quell his fears; to make his mind rest.

But her touch had the opposite effect causing his body to stand erect. No matter how hard he tried to refute how he felt, there was no denying that Abbie made his heart melt. He wanted to hold her, to lose himself in her entirely, to bury himself deep. He wanted it so much so that there were days he thought he would weep. Instead Ichabod was forced to suffer quietly and to deal with his uncomfortable situation privately.

He replayed the touch over and over again in his mind until some semblance of satisfaction did he find. For it was painfully obvious he would never be replete until he and Abbie had finally joined together, he would never be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom! We are a sloppy and super messy bunch but I still love you all!


End file.
